Chapter 31
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 31: Characters in Order of Appearance #Hayate Ayasaki #Nagi Sanzenin #Saki Kijima #Sakuya Aizawa #Gilbert Kent #Wataru Tachibana #Maria #Isumi Saginomiya #Sanzenin SP Summary The mecha running Eight's software announces his plans to kill Nagi, leaving Nagi, Saki, and Sakuya wondering what they should do. Sakuya suggests that they just run, since nothing is restraining them, the SP is currently waiting, and nothing's blocking their cell service either. She then says that they can just assume that Gilbert is dead, since he's just a minor character, but Gilbert opposes this, and reminds them that the mecha is out of control. The mecha once again announces its intentions to go after the "golden twin-tailed girl," but before it can attack Nagi, Sakuya swoops in and undoes her pigtails. The mecha becomes confused, unaware of the trick she had pulled. As the mecha stumbles around, Saki says that she's glad that nothing had gone seriously wrong, but to avoid confusion, she decides to give Wataru a call. He responds and asks what they're currently up to, but she hesitates a bit, prompting Wataru to ask if Nagi had gotten kidnapped. She denies that it's a kidnapping, but the mecha leans in and once again announces that it intends to kill Nagi. Saki tries to deny that anything wrong is happening, but this just results in more confusion. In addition, those present around Wataru only hear Wataru's part of the call, causing them to worry. Saki screams, and the call suddenly gets terminated. Hayate asks what was going on in the phone call, and Wataru says that he can only assume Nagi was kidnapped and about to get killed. Maria panics and tries to confirm what she just heard with Hayate, but Hayate had run off. Back in the underground, it is revealed that Saki had dropped her phone, and Sakuya decides to call them to clear up any confusion. As Sakuya began to explain what was going on, the mecha suddenly realized something: One of the people present had to be Nagi, so if it killed all of them, it would accomplish its goal. This is also overheard on the phone, and then the call terminates again. Maria asks Wataru once again what was happening, and he responds that they're in great danger. Isumi tries to reassure them that they'll be safe, since Hayate had already set off to save Nagi. At the underground, the SP have come in to check on them, and Sakuya tells them that the mecha had tried to attack them. The SP threaten it, but it responds saying that it will not attack them if they hand over Nagi. The SP warns the mecha not to mess with them, then they take Saki and tie her hair into pigtails, offering her instead. The mecha goes after Saki while the SP congratulates them, though Nagi was less than pleased with their solution, as it wasn't right for them to abandon Saki. Saki is quickly cornered by the robot, and it throws a punch at her. However, Wataru quickly arrives on the scene and knocks Saki out of the way, which breaks her pigtails. Saki asks him what he was doing down there, and he reveals that the underground cavern is actually under Isumi's house. Thankful for his actions, Saki hugs Wataru as she reflects on how he's becoming more of an adult, but these reflections suddenly cause her to remember the pornographic video she was looking at earlier. With a stern tone, she reminds Wataru that he's still too young to watch those videos, but he denies that he has any intentions to. Gilbert warns them that this is a bad time for this discussion and advises them to get out of the way, as the mecha moves in. Just then, an angry Nagi stands up and taunts the mecha, and declares that she intends to be its opponent. Confident that Hayate is going to come, Nagi stands still as it throws a punch at her. The SP warn her to get out of the way and try to stop the mecha, but it knocks them out of the way. Wataru, in a panic, wonders where Hayate is, since he got such a head start on him. Hearing this, Nagi once again becomes depressed, thinking that Hayate won't actually come. Everyone yells at her to get out of the way, but she can't stop thinking about Hayate. Eventually, right as the mecha was about to crush her, she calls out for Hayate. The attack lands, with a cloud of dust obscuring everything. When the dust fades, Hayate is seen holding Nagi in his arms, asking if she had called for him. Anime Adaption * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 25. Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga